Pact with the evil
by Laura the purple Ninja
Summary: Kai woke up in amother realm. He knew that realm to good. It was where he was when he was 5 years old. Kai had only one mission, find his old friend. But something goes wrong...
1. chapter 1

**Welcome guys to my new story. I know I didn't post much and I will continue with the other one but also write this so.. enjoy.**

 _Chapter 1_

 _"Y_ _ou are stupid!" "You have no friends!" stop, pls.. "You have no home, because nobody wants you! Why don't you just kill yourself!" That.. hurt._

 _They don't_ _know how I feel and.. what I am. Since I came back, others bullied me and treated me like trash. Why won't they just go away and leave me alone?_

 _I_ _am still human, just because I have powers, doesn't mean I am an alien or something. Yes, I have powers. You may wonder what powers._

 _But th_ at't not important, not yet. First y _ou see how my life changed, in a good way..._

So.It was a cloudy and snowy day. I had no real home, so I went to the park. I sat on a bench near other kids. It was very peaceful, until the kids walked over to me.

I thought they would shout at me, like they usually do. But no, they grinned at each other and then one of them grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and slammed me to the bottom.

I felt blood streaming down my face. They kicked me multiple times in the stomach. It hurt, it hurt so much. But when I cried, they just kicked harder, so every time they punched,chased,kicked and bullied me I didn't cry.

Not one tear fell from my eye. I became stronger, but also heartless. For me the world was horrible, scary. I was lonely, I just knew the bullies and it would be better if not.

Tom, the dumbest of them all, who was strong like hell but had no brain. There was also Mark, who was really skinny and was the clever one. And last and least, the leader of them is Gary.(lol from Pokémon XD)

He was the one who made my life to a living hell. Like every day, they came to me once again. "Well, here we go again." I muttered. "Did you just talked?! How dare you?!" Gary said as he clenched his fists. A punch and a kick from the side followed.

But what I didn't notice was that a guy with a blue hoodie on came towards us and shouted: "What the heck are you doing?!"

 **That's it. Yup it will be regulary short chapters. But I hope you enjoyed. Leave a Review my arrows**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally a new chapter, I know and I am very sorry about it. I was in another country and had really bad and I mean really really bad wifi. I tried to update sooner but it didn't work. But without saying more I hope you enjoy.**

"Showing him who is the boss around here." Mark answered with his devilish smirk on his

creepy face. I would totally punch him right now if I could. "Hey you creep, let go of him,

NOW!" Then he looked at me. "Why aren't you defending yourself?" First of all, why should I.

Second, why does he seem to care. "Why should I, that they hurt me even more?" Then of

course that dumbass Gary had to reply: So you did learn something these past-" "Shut up!

Listen to me. Neverquit. Whatever happens, it's worth fighting. "What should I fight for? I

have no friends, I lost my job, my home, even my own sister. I lost my life.." I said with a calm

voice. He gasped a little and was sad, but I don't know why. It was my life not his. He just

stared at me weirdly... I think he felt guilty. "No,no. That's not true." Now I was curious what

that guy was about to say. "I am now your friend." I was totallly shocked, I didn't know what

to say. Why would he like to be my freind? Gary looked really annoyed now. He walked over

to me and held his fist right over my head, ready to punch me. But then the blue guy stepped

forward and blocked it, so the punch went right into his stomach. Then he kicked Gary in the

guts, who cried a little. Tom and Mark just stood there really confused. The guy came to me

and freed me. We ran away from the street we were and stopped after 5 mins at a corner.

"Wh-why d-did you do th-that?" I asked him as I catched my breath. "Be-because they w-

were mean to you!" "No, I mean. Why did you liked to be my friend. We just met and I am

just a stranger to you, ain't I? "You know.. you seemed very lonely and helpless. I also got the

feeling that I know you from somewhere." "I got the same feeling, but.. it can't be. Whatever

I am Kai, nice to meet you." "Name's Clay, same." "So, where do you come from?" "From

Knighton, a nearby village." "Oh, I've heard of a place like that before. My childhood friend

lives there. But that was along time ago.. sry I don't want to bother you with my life story..."

"No ,no. Go on." "Ok, well my parents came from a place called Ninjago..."I have heard of a

place named like that before..." He said as he took out a half of a picture I know too good.

"My childhood best friend ca-" He couldn't finish cause he looked at the picture and then

stared at me. I just smiled at him as he held the half of the picture next to my face. "Ehm,

sounds eventually weird but... is your last name Smith?"

 **So that was the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Next will follow soon. See ya then my arrows ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sooorry guys, it's been so long since I've updated. But I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

.."Is your last name Smith?"

..I snickered and put the other half of my picture out of my jacket. "Is your last namde Morrington, Morrington kid?" He laughed and said:

"Man Kai, your hair didn't even change a bit." I hugged him and he did too. "And I am glad that you didn't change too."

"But 兄(brother), how comes you're here?" "I actually don't know. I was working in the blacksmith shop with my sister Nya and decided to take a break,

so I went upstairs and found my old diary where I put the half of our pic. I started to remember the goof old times and boom I flew into a portal and stand next to the castle if Knighton."

"Wow like 'boom' you were here... and how long?" "How long what?" "How long have you been here?" "Ähm, well... three-"

"Three days?Weeks? " "No.."

"What?! Three months?" "No. I have been staying here for three years. I arrived here when I was 11 and like the hot head I am, I showed off in front of some boys with my fighting skills and they started bullying me and I also have this po-"

"What?! They bullied you for 3 years?! I can't believe that, Kai I am so sorry. I didn't know tha-"

"It's not your fault 兄." "Well I am glad you're back, but we have to get you somehow back." "I agree, I mean it would be awesome to stay with you here, but I haven't seen my sister so long and it is my duty to protect her."

I know he felt guilty, so I tried to cheer him a little bit up. "But before we think of an idea, maybe you could show me around your home a little?

I mean it was a long time ago I visited ya. And haven't seen your parents in a while too."

"Well my parents, they eh..died." His eyes filled with water. "I-I am so sorry. But how?" "Well, they were pretty old so... it wasn't that bad I guess." He tried to fight the tears. I couldn't stand watching my best friend, no my brother, like this.

I then stopped walking and hugged him really tight. He just stared at me with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Clay, it's okay to cry. I know how it feels like to lose both of his parents. You know, I lost mine when I was 3 years old and

I had to take care of the Blacksmith shop and my lil sis Nya. She was just a few months old back then. It was a rly rough time for me.

But when I turned 7, we met in Knighton and I felt a lot better. I still don't know how that happened." Now he sobbed more into my shoulder. "K-Kai.. I.., why didn't you tell me when we met in the first place. I thought we were best friends."

"O-Of course we were and we still are. It's just that I was pretty depressed back then and when I was with you and your family I could forget the pain.

Since a long time it felt like I had a real family, since a long time I was.. happy..


End file.
